Bleach: Fallen angel arc
by storyteller316
Summary: Ichigo and friends are back, and now they must rely on a Hell Walker to power up before going into a fight with Fallen angels who seek to destroy both Earth and Soul Society. However, will Ichigo be able to access all five of his power sources and become the strongest Soul Reaper ever, or will he and the others fail in the end.
1. Chapter 1: The new guy in town

A year has now passed since Ichigo defeated the Fullbrings, and now it is his and his friends' last year of high school.

"Hey guys," said Ichigo as he walked into his class.

"Hey, Ichigo," said Chad.

"How was your summer, Ichigo?" asked Orihime as she sat at a desk while smiling at him.

"I spent the entire summer training and killing Hollows," said Ichigo.

"Sounds like you had fun then," said Uryū.

"You better believe I did, and I've gotten a lot stronger now," said Ichigo while grinning from ear to ear.

"At least you did," said Rukia as she walked into the class in a human suit that was wearing the school uniform.

"What are you doing here, Rukia?" asked Orihime.

"I've been put in charge of an investigation here on Earth, as well as babysitting Ichigo," said Rukia with an evil glare at him.

"I don't even know why you're babysitting me," said Ichigo.

"What investigation?" asked Chad, who was trying to change the subject.

"According to Genryūsai, a bunch of demons escaped from hell recently," said Ichigo who had been read in.

"Are you guys in charge of finding them?" asked Uryū.

"No, a detective from hell is on the case right now," said Rukia. Suddenly, the wall to their left with all the windows was blown away as a man came flying in.

"Drake the Hunter, you are hereby sent back to hell," said a teen boy who had black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a blood red version of a Shinigami outfit. He then took a sword from his waist that had a curved blade with razor sharp teeth, and with one swing it created a red and black spiral portal.

"Damn you, Death Walker!" said Drake the Hunter as he was absorbed into the portal.

"Thanks again, Jigoku Bureiku," said Death as he put away his Zanpakutō. His spiritual body then transformed into a normal human one, but kept the same outfit.

"I take it that you're the detective from hell," said Rukia as she walked up.

"And you're Rukia Kuchiki, I'm glad to meet you," said Death as he shook her hand. He then noticed Ichigo.

"Oh my god, you're Ichigo Kurosaki," said Death who was acting like a fan that just met a popstar.

"You know who I am?" asked Ichigo who was a little freaked by his reaction.

"Every Hell Walker knows who you are, you're the King of Hell after all," said Death.

"What?!" asked everyone with stunned expressions.


	2. Chapter 2: How strong are you

Since school was let out early thanks to the damages, which everyone were made to think were from a gas leak, Ichigo and his friends met up with Death at Urahara's shop to talk with him.

"So, what did you mean by me being the King of Hell?" asked Ichigo.

"Just as it sounds, you're the King of Hell," said Death.

"When and how did that happen?" asked Uryū.

"It happened when he got the armor while saving Rukia, by the way it's thanks to you that those Kushanādo are gone and we Hell Walkers are around," said Death.

"At least one good thing came from you becoming King of Hell so far," said Rukia.

"By the way, why don't any of you ever use your full powers?" asked Death as he looked at Ichigo and the others.

"What do you mean that we don't use our full powers?" asked Chad.

"Can you all not since all that retsu you have, I mean as it stands you three alone are on par with Ichigo as he is now," said Death as he looked at Chad, Orihime, and Uryū.

"How can we unlock this power?" asked Uryū.

"I'll have to read your souls to find the right ways to do it, because I can find out more by doing so," said Death.

"Read mine first," said Ichigo.

"Aren't you already to strong?" asked Rukia.

"It's like you don't even know me," said Ichigo who had a disappointed expression on his face.

"I'll look at your soul anyway," said Death as his eyes turned pure red.

"Well, what does my soul have to say about me?" asked Ichigo.

"Your soul is so messed up that it has five sources for power," said Death with a terrified expression.

"Five sources?!" asked everyone.

"Both Soul Reaper and Fullbring are fully active, a hollow part that is only half active, and you also have the power of hell and a Quincy which are both non-active right now," said Death.

"Wait, did you say that he is part Quincy?" asked Uryū.

"That's what I said, but I think it would be better to focus on the Hollow portion for now," said Death.

"But we're coming back to the whole Quincy thing when it I start training for it," said Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3: Start training

"Thanks for letting us use this place to train," said Death as Urahara stood next to him in the training area under the shop.

"If these guys from hell are as strong as you say, then we're going to need all the help we can get," said Urahara.

"Alright, so what are we going to do for training?" asked Ichigo.

"Orihime, I want you to practice using your Shun Shun Rikka on those rocks," said Death as he pointed at some nearby boulders.

"You got it," said Orihime.

"Uryū, I want you to shoot the rocks in the opposite direction with as many arrows as you can," said Death as he pointed at some boulders that were bigger than Orihime's.

"Sure thing," said Uryū.

"Chad, you go and punch that mountain with your fists in their normal human forms," said Death.

"Alright," said Chad.

"And Ichigo, take this and go fight your hollow half in your soul," said Death as he handed Ichigo a black bean.

"What if I start to transform?" asked Ichigo.

"That's a Death Been, as long as you continue to fight, your spiritual body won't be able to do anything," said Death.

"Then we better get started," said Ichigo as he ate the bean. Suddenly, his body hit the ground, and when he opened his eyes, Ichigo found himself standing on the side of a building.

"Well, looks like the king finally made it back," said Hollow Ichigo as he stood a few feet away. However, the section of the building they were standing on was the only one that was not destroyed among a city of buildings that looked like a bomb had gone off destroying them all.


	4. Chapter 4: Ichigo vs Hollow Ichigo

"What's wrong, why aren't you attacking me, Ichigo?" asked Hollow Ichigo as Ichigo stood there without moving.

"I'm waiting on you," said Ichigo as he placed the his Zanpakutō on his shoulder.

"Fine then, let's see what you got, Ichigo!" said Hollow Ichigo as he flew at him. The two then fought their way through the skyscrapers, exchanging blow after blow.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu.

"Nice try, but I still remember all of your moves, Ichigo," said Hollow Ichigo as he blocked the attack with his sword.

"And I knew that you knew that," said Ichigo as he appeared behind him.

"What?!" asked Hollow Ichigo as Ichigo let out another Getsuga Tenshō, slamming his counterpart into a building.

"Using the attack that I showed you, you've gotten a lot gutsier," said Hollow Ichigo. The two then transformed to their Bankai forms.

"But I still have more tricks," said Hollow Ichigo as he started to run around Ichigo at high speed. Suddenly, Hollow Ichigo used Getsuga Tenshō, surrounding Ichigo in the attack.

"How did you like that?" asked Hollow Ichigo as the smoke cleared to reveal Ichigo bleeding from several lacerations.

"Let me ask you a question, Ichigo; do you know why I can use techniques in ways you can't, it's because I have an imagination," said Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo then said something in a low voice.

"What was that, did you just beg for your life?" asked Hollow Ichigo.

"Hell no, I said for you to shut your mouth, Zangetsu!" said Ichigo as he swung his sword with a slight spin that created a dragon shape to the black retsu.

"He called me by my name," said Hollow Ichigo as he was obliterated.

"Time to leave here," said Ichigo as he began to fade away. When he woke up, Ichigo found a new Hollow Mask was in his right hand with narrower eyes, a circle on the forehead that lead into a skinny line that ran down to the nose, and two small horns.

"It only took you twelve hours to get control, pretty impressive," said Death who was sitting beside him.

"How are the others?" asked Ichigo as he sat up.

"Dead tired," said Death as he motioned to the others, who were sleeping on the ground.

"You can sleep until tomorrow," said Death as he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Everyone's progress

The next day, everyone started showing some good progress from their training.

"How's everyone doing?" asked Rukia who had gone back to Soul Society to explain what was happening with Ichigo.

"Uryū can now shoot one arrow with so much power that it creates a hole that big," said Death as he pointed at a mountain side that had a hole at least three feet deep and five in diameter.

"Impressive," said Rukia.

"What's truly impressive is that Orihime can now use Sōten Kisshun to heal inanimate objects, she's been fixing the damages around here," said Death as he pointed to a boulder that Orihime was fixing.

"That's kind of insane," said Rukia with a stunned expression.

"What's insane is Chad, who seems to be getting more of an armor as he punches the hills," said Death as he pointed at Chad.

"You're right, the armors on both his arms are starting to mix in the middle of his chest," said Rukia as she noticed the red and white swirl in his chest.

"As for Ichigo, he is now up to twelve minutes of control with his hollow mask," said Death.

"That's a lot better than it used to be," said Rukia.

"But now he needs battle practice, so do you mind helping?" asked Death.

"A chance at attacking Ichigo and not holding back while doing it, I would have to be crazy not to take you up on that offer," said Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo, I want you to fight with Rukia for a little bit," said Death.

"Sure thing," said Ichigo who had the mask on.


	6. Chapter 6: The King's armor

After a few more days of training, Ichigo was ready to learn how to control the power he had gained from hell.

"Alright Ichigo, for your Hellverse Armor training, you have to absorb as much hell energy as you can from my attack," said Death.

"You got it," said Ichigo as he stabbed Zangetsu into the ground beside him.

"Here it comes then," said Death as he swung Jigoku Bureiku, creating a blast of pure red energy.

"Grah!" said Ichigo as he held out his right hand, absorbing the energy as it came.

"That looks like it really hurts," said Orihime who was worried for Ichigo's safety.

"But remember that you can't heal him untill the hell energy has settled into him, otherwise this was for nothing," said Rukia.

"I know that, it's just tough to watch Ichigo go through so much pain," said Orihime.

"Just a little more," said Death as the attack continued to pour out.

"Come on, Ichigo; you can do this," thought Ichigo as he stood with his eyes closed, focused on the energy.

"You don't get it yet, do you, Ichigo?" asked Zangetsu's voice. When Ichigo opened his eyes, he found old man Zangetsu standing to his left.

"Old man Zangetsu," said a surprised Ichigo.

"Ichigo, if you want to get control of the power inside you, then you need to focus on that energy as you absorb his, it will then pull it out faster," said Zangetsu.

"But how do I do both?" asked Ichigo.

"Just feel for the energy like you did with me," said Zangetsu as the space around Ichigo turned black while several white boxes appeared around him.

"Something's not right, Ichigo's not screaming anymore," said Orihime whose concern was growing.

"Now that's impressive," said Death as he stopped his attack. Suddenly, hell energy that leaked out from Ichigo's body started to form into skulls on his shoulders and the back of his hands.

"Just how much stronger can he get?" thought Chad as the energy from Ichigo filled the room.

"How do you feel, Ichigo?" asked Death.

"I feel pretty strong," said Ichigo with a smile.

"Good, after a day of training with this power we will tackle your Quincy power," said Death.

"What would happen if i tried for it right now?" asked Ichigo.

"You don't want to know," said Death.

"Tell me what will happen to me, and while you're at it, tell us just how strong those fugitives you are after are," said Ichigo.

"Just remember, you asked for it," said Death.


	7. Chapter 7: Problems to face

After the group returned to their campsite, Death prepared to tell them what it is they could be facing.

"Alright, the reason I won't let you access more than one power a day is because it could destroy you," said Death.

"What do you mean it could destroy him?" asked Rukia.

"I mean that his body and soul would both be destroyed, he wouldn't even be able to become a spirit," said Death.

"That sounds like a good enough reason," said Ichigo.

"But what about these guys who escaped from hell?" asked Uryū.

"There are only seven left, and their leader, Dāku Enjeru (Dark Angel), is one of the strongest spirits ever," said Death.

"Are you saying he's stronger than Aizen was?!" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I am, you see, Dāku was originally one of the best angels, but then power got to his head, and in the end he and six of his followers turned into what they call The Fallen," said Death.

"Then how were they sent to hell if the leader was so strong?" asked Rukia.

"The Soul King himself was the one who banished him," said Death.

"How are we supposed to kill someone the Soul King had trouble getting rid of?" asked Uryū.

"That's where Ichigo comes in hand, because you see, the Soul king has everything in his soul that you have," said Death.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm just as strong as he is?" asked Ichigo.

"Actually, you are even stronger, you could take over for him after you get full control," said Death.

"Ichigo could become the next Soul King?!" asked Rukia who was terrified by the thought of what he would do.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Death.


	8. Chapter 8: The final training

After another day of training with his Hellverse Armor, Ichigo was ready for the final step in his training.

"Alright Ichigo, today is your Quincy training," said Death.

"What do i have to do?" asked Ichigo who was ready for anything.

"You have to fight your dad and learn the truth of a member of your family if you win," said Death as Isshin walked out from behind a boulder.

"Wait, i have to fight my old man?" asked Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo, you afraid to fight me?" asked Isshin.

"Alright, if that's how you want it," said Ichigo. He then swung Zangetsu at his dad, who blocked with his own Zanpakutō.

"Is that all you have, you need to focus more retsu into your Zanpakutō if you want to beat me," said Isshin as he blocked each of Ichigo's attacks.

"Shut up!" said Ichigo as he went to swing Zangetsu, but stopped once he realized that everything else had stopped moving.

"Have you already forgotten what happened in your fight with Kenpachi Zaraki?!" asked old man Zangetsu as he walked up.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo.

"He's talking about how you controlled your retsu against Kenpachi and won," said Hollow Ichigo as he sat on a boulder.

"Great, both of you are here," said Ichigo.

"Hey, I'm here to help you," said Hollow Ichigo as he jumped down and started to walk toward Ichigo.

"If you want to beat him, then you need to control both our powers," said Zangetsu.

"And how do i do that?" asked an irritated Ichigo.

"Take and since out our powers and focus them into the Zanpaktō at the same time," said Hollow Ichigo.

"And you will also learn the truth of the Quincy power in you by doing so," said Zangetsu.

"Alright then," said Ichigo as he placed his hands on the hilt of his sword. Ichigo then jumped back as everything started moving again.

"What's wrong, Ichigo, giving up?" asked Isshin.

"Heck no, I'm just getting ready for my next attack," said Ichigo. Suddenly, the Quincy mark appeared on his chest.

"How did he get control over it already?" thought Death with a surprised expression.

"Take this!" said Ichigo as he ran at Isshin and swung Zangetsu down, but it was blocked easily.

"I'll admit that you're a lot stronger all of a sudden," said Isshin.

"I'm not done yet!" said Ichigo as a sudden burst of blue and black retsu swirled around them.

"No way," said Isshin as he noticed cracks forming in his Zanpakutō.

"Time for this to end," said Ichigo as he gave one last shove on Zangetsu and broke Isshin's sword.

"He actually beat me," thought Isshin as a giant cut appeared on his chest after the attack.

"I would say that you won the prise, but you already know it don't you?" asked Death.

"My Quincy and Hollow halves come from my mom, she was a Quincy who got bit by a Hollow, causing its energy to enter me." said Ichigo.

"Well, that means you past the final test," said Isshin who was surprisingly healing already with his Zanpaktō.

"Good, because there's something you need to see outside," said Rukia as she ran up in her human body.

"Now what?" asked Ichigo.


	9. Chapter 9: The Fallen

After running outside, Ichigo and his friends found seven people, two of which were twin girls, but all of them were wearing blood red Soul Reaper robes.

"People of Karakura Town, we are The Fallen," said Dāku, who was a tall skinny man with black hair and yellow eyes, which the others were surrounding.

"Wait, can all of these people see them?" asked Orihime as she looked at the crowed.

"It's because of those Soul Flowers," said Death as he pointed at some nearby black flowers with yellow dots.

"They're everywhere," said Rukia.

"What are Soul Flowers?" asked Chad.

"They're flowers that boost the spiritual awareness of the humans around them, I thought they all went extinct centuries ago," said Death.

"Very observant of you, Death," said Dāku as he noticed them.

"I hope you're ready to die today, Dāku," said Death.

"Who's going to do that, you and your week power?" asked Dāku with an evil laugh while pointing at Death.

"No, the man with the power of the Soul King will," said Ichigo as he stepped up with the blunt side of his Zanpakutō sitting on his right shoulder.

"Hey, that's Ichigo," said Keigo from across the street.

"And everyone else is with him," said Mizuho.

"Let's test your power then, Gondo, destroy the boy with the orange hair," said Dāku.

"You got it boss," said Gondo who was a big muscular man with no hair and green eyes. His robe was partly opened to reveal his chest and a sword on his left side that had a black and white seith.

"Bring it on, big guy," said Ichigo. Suddenly, Gondo vanished before reappearing behind Ichigo, his Zanpokutō ready to cut right through Ichigo, who used Zangetsu to block it.

"Nice try," said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu to knock Gondo away.

"That's it, let's take him down, Leo," said Gondo as he took his Zanpakutō and stabbed it into his chest. Suddenly, a flash of blood red retsu surrounded Gondo as he transformed into a giant red humanoid lion.

"So, this is his released form," said Ichigo.

"No one has ever defeated me in this form," said Gondo.

"Then let's see if that holds true; Taiyouga Tensho (Heaven Piercing Sun Fang)," said a voice out of nowhere. A giant slash of blue retsu then hit into Gondo's face.

"Gah, who the hell did that?!" asked Gondo as he recovered from the attack.

"I did," said Karin as she walked up in a Soul Reaper outfit.

"Wait, since when did Karin become a Soul Reaper?!" asked Ichigo who was stunned by this news.

"I trained her a few weeks ago," said Isshin.

"And now I am going to take care of him," said Karin.

"No, I will," said Chad as he stepped up.


	10. Chapter 10: Chad vs Gondo

"Do you really think that a human can beat me?" asked Gondo as he laughed while Chad cracked his fingers.

"Yeah, I do," said Chad. A flash of blue light then came from him as he channeled his retsu, and when the light faded, a new armor had formed on him. His arms were still the same, but all above his waist was the two armors meeting in the center, he also had a demon jester mask on.

"Cuerpo Diablo Completo (Devil Full Body)," said Chad in a voice similar to that of Ichigo when in his Hollow form.

"He couldn't be," said a male Fallen.

"He's a Fullbring with a retsu armor, he can drain the retsu out of anyone he hits," said Dāku without any emotion in his expression.

"I don't care about that, he looks fun to fight, so i'm going to fight him," said Gondo as he began to run at Chad.

"You fool, he'll drain all your energy in a second," said one of the twins. However, it was too late, for Gondo had punched Chad in the right arm, which was now draining retsu from Gondo's fist while engulfing the hand like clay.

"You really should have listened to them," said Chad as his left hand started to glow with retsu.

"How can a human be this strong?!" asked Gondo as Chad punched him, causing an explosion of retsu. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, it was revealed that nothing was left of Gondo.

"Now that's a KO," said Isshin who was stunned by what he had just seen.

"That fool was always a muscle brain that thought of nothing but fighting," said the other twin.

"Now it's your turn," said Death as he looked at the remaining Fallen.

"Sorry, but you'll have to come to Soul Society to beat us," said Dāku as the six vanished.

"They can teleport?" asked Rukia who was stunned.


	11. Chapter 11: Karin's mission

After The Fallen had left for Soul Society, Ichigo and the others had left to follow them, and put Karin in charge of finding all the Soul Flowers and destroying them.

"Now I'm up to forty of them," said Karin as she squashed some flowers from outside a flower shop.

"What was that just now?" asked a male customer as Karin vanished from sight. Later, she was standing up on a tall building.

"I can't believe how many of those flowers are out here," said Karin as she sensed out more.

"Well, I had better get back to finding them," said Karin as she went to take off, but stopped suddenly.

"Yuzu," said Karin when she sensed some flowers at her house. She then began to fly toward it.

"Yuzu, where did those flowers come from?" asked Karin as she landed next to her in the front yard.

"I bought them from the flower shop earlier, but how did you do that just now, Karin?" asked Yuzu.

"No time to explain, just throw them into the air," said Karin.

"Ok," said Yuzu. She then tossed the whole bunch of flowers into the air, where Karin used her Zanpakutō to destroy them.

"Alright, now that she can't see me, I'll have to explain later," said Karin as she went to leave.

"What do you mean that I can't see you, and what's going on?" asked Yuzu.

"How can you see me, I got rid of the flowers," said Karin who was surprised. Suddenly, a Hollow appeared down the street.

"What is that thing?!" asked Yuzu with a terrified expression.

"Get inside now, Yuzu," said Karin as she prepared to fight the Hollow.


	12. Chapter 12: Daku's plan

As Karin fought the Hollow on Earth, Ichigo and the others had reached Soul Society.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" asked Renji as he came running up to them.

"We have something important to tell Head Captain Yamamoto," said Rukia as they walked passed him.

"Oh, ok," said Renji. A few minutes later, Ichigo and the group were talking to all the captains.

"Six of The Fallen are here?!" asked Sui-Fon.

"I'm afraid so, and that includes Dāku," said Death.

"This seems like a very bad time for us," said Shunsui.

"You don't even know how bad," said Dāku as he appeared flying above them, which surprised everyone.

"Dāku!" said Ichigo as he held onto the handle of Zangetsu.

"Don't bother, I'm not really here," said Dāku as he passed right through a wall before coming back in.

"He's a projection," said Uryū.

"That is correct, and I'm here to tell you about my plan to destroy Soul Society," said Dāku with an evil grin.

"Why would you tell us your plan?" asked Yamamoto.

"Because I want to see the faces you make when I tell you that a meteor is going to hit this place," said Dāko.

"A meteor?!" asked Shinji.

"And here it comes now," said Dāko as he noticed a red glow coming from out a giant window, before leaving. Everyone then ran outside to find a planet size meteor heading for them.

"Oh, I would love to cut that," said Kenpachi as he looked at the meteor.

"Then why don't you?" asked Yachiru as she walked up.

"What are you doing here, Yachiru?" asked Kenpachi.

"I'm here to tell you my true name," said Yachiru as a pink light engulfed her, which surprised everyone even more than before.

"It can't be," said Rukia.

"She was a Zanpakutō Spirit all along?" asked Renji as the light faded to reveal Yachiru in a japanese armor that had blades on the shoulders and forearms.

"Yachiru Norarashi," said Yachiru.


	13. Chapter 13: Yachiru Nozarashi's power

As Yachiru stood before him, Kenpachi started to act weird.

"How, how long have you know this?" asked Kenpachi who was stunned by what had just happened.

"Since you saw how big that meteor is," said Yachiru.

"Speaking of which, the damn thing's getting closer,"s aid Ichigo.

"Call my name, and cut that meteor down,"said Yachiru. Kenpachi the held his Zanpaktō to the sky.

"Yachiru Nozarashi!" said Kenpachi. In a flash of yellow light, Kenpachi's Zanpakutō had changed into a giant black and yellow axe.

"That's his true power?!" asked Tōshirō with a stunned expression.

"Sekai Kōhyō (The World Chop)," said Kenpachi as he swung his axe. As he swung the axe, it sent a large yellow blade of Retsu into the sky, causing the meteor to explode at a safe distance.

"That was crazy," said Renji.

"I definitely have to fight him again," said Ichigo.

"He would definitely be worth fighting," said Dāku as he and the other Fallen appeared behind them.

"Are you real this time?" asked Ichigo.

"As solid as those rocks," said Dāku as he pointed at some nearby boulders, which he destroyed with one swing of his Zanpakutō

"Now then, you ready for the real fight?" asked Dāku as he smiled.

"More than ready," said Ichigo as he place his hand over his face.

"He couldn't be," said Kensei with as surprised expression. Ichigo then summoned his Hollow Mask.

"He's a Visored?!" asked one of the twins.

"That's right, and I hope you're ready for a good fight," said Ichigo with a slight chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14: The fight begins

"So, you have the powers of a Hollow and Soul Reaper, but how strong can you really be?" asked Dāku with a laugh. Suddenly, Ichigo vanished from sight before reappearing right in front of Dāku.

"Lets just fine out, Getsuga Tenshō!" said Ichigo. The close by shot then sent Dāku flying into the sky.

"If you think this is all it's going to take, then you're dead wrong," said Dāku who had used his Zanpakutō to guard from most of the attack.

"Good, because I'm not done yet," said Ichigo as he appeared behind him and blasted Dāku in the back. Meanwhile, the others were fighting down below.

"I hope your friend can give Dāku a good time, until Dāku kills him that is," said one of the twins as they stood together.

"Dāku is the one who's going to die," said Orihime.

"We'll see; I think it's time, Sakura," said the other girl.

"I agree, Tsutsuji (Azalea)," said Sakura. Tsutsuji then pulled out a long blade from her side while Sakura pulled the hilt of her Zanpakutō out.

"Let's show her our power," said the two as they put the objects together. In a burst of light, the two had fused into a two faced, four armed creature with a sword in each hand.

"Tsuin Kami (Twin God)," said the new being. Meanwhile, Chad was dealing with a dark skinned man with blood red hair and eyes.

"I'll get you for what you did to Gondo," said the guy whose name was Takara.

"Sorry, but I'll take you down like I did him," said Chad who had already transformed.

"Rule them all, Ō," said Takara as he turned his Zanpakutō upside down. A giant blast of retsu then exploded into the sky as Takara transformed into a giant red monster with spikes on his head that looked like a crown.

"Now, lets see how well you can fight an opponent three times your own size," said Takara. Over on Uryū's side, he was facing off with a guy whose outfit had a hood on it.

"My names Doku Uingu (Venom Wing)," said the guy.

"And why are you telling me this?" asked Uryū.

"Because it's the last name you will ever hear," said Doku as he held his Zanpakutō sideways.

"Poison all with your feathers, Tori Hebi (Bird Snake)!" said Doku as he sliced one hand with the sword. A blast of red retsu then overtook him, and when it faded, Doku had turned into a giant snake with feathers for scales and huge wings. Lastly, Death was fighting with a seven foot tall, muscular man by the name of Inazuma (Lighting).

"I'm going to make sure to kill you, you damn Hell Walker," said Inazuma.

"Bring it on," said Death.

"Roar with a golden tone, Kin Doragon," said Inazuma as he held his Zanpakutō to the sky. Next thing Death knew, a bolt of lightning struck the Zanpakutō, and when it vanished, Inazuma looked like a humanoid dragon with gold scales.

"This is going to be fun," said Death with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Orihime vs Tsuin Kami

As Orihime stood before the two faced creature, Rukia started to run toward her, with a worried expression.

"I'll help you, Orihime," said Rukia.

"No need, Rukia, I can't rely on others to always help me," said Orihime.

"Are you sure?" asked Rukia. All Orihime did was give a slight nod of her head, the determined expression on her face said everything else.

"Then we shall not interfere with any of your fights," said Captain Yamamoto as he and the other Soul Reapers stood on the roofs of the surrounding buildings.

"And you'll regret it, you stupid girl!" sadi Tsuin Kami as she went to attack with her four swords.

"Orihime, move!" said Rukia when she noticed that she wasn't moving. Next thing she knew, Santen Kesshun appeared and protected her.

"You shouldn't underestimate me now," said Orihime as Koten Zanshun appeared and began to attack Tsuin Kami.

"She can use her powers without calling out their names now?" asked Rukia who was surprised.

"How is a human able to be this strong?!" asked Tsuin Kami.

"I trained a lot to get this strong, I can even do this with my soul energy now," said Orihime before she, the shield, and Tsubaki vanished from sight.

"Where did she go?!" asked Tsuin Kami.

"Behind you," said Orihime.

"How did you?" asked Tsuin Kami as she turned around.

"Let's go, Shīrudo no hametsu Supairaru!" said Orihime as she held her hair clips out in front of her. A bright vortex of multiple colors then shot out of them, aimed at Tsuin Kami, who tried to block with her swords.

"This is not possible!" said Tsuin Kami as her swords gave out and the vortex destroyed her.

"Orihime, has definitely changed," said Rukia who was a little terrified.

"If all of them are this strong, I can't wait to see how strong Ichigo has become said Renji.


	16. Chapter 16: Chad vs O

"You might have defeated Gondo easily, but I'm not going to make the same mistake," said Ō as he punched Chad and sent him flying into a building.

"If I only touch you for less than a second, then you can't drain my retsu," said Ō.

"But you still need more than that to beat me," said Chad as he stood up.

"Then I'll show you how strong I am," said Ō as he appeared beside Chad in a flash.

"He's fast for a guy his size," said Jūshirō.

"Time to die!" said Ō as he went to punch Chad, but was stopped by an shield created from Chad's right arm.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Chad. Suddenly, the shield turned into a mouth with razor sharp teeth that bit Ō's fist.

"What is this?!" asked Ō as he tried to pull away.

"This is my true power, Mordedura de muerte (Bite of death)," said Chad as he punched him in the chest so soft that it should not have done anything, but it had so much power behind it that Ō was sent flying into a building with a loud screech as a skull pattern appeared in the wall behind Chad, his arm was also ripped off and still in the mouth of Chad's armor.

"That was a death blow," said Isshin with a smile.

"I wonder if that Quincy kid is that strong," said Shunsui who was sitting down with a shake bottle in his hands.

"Can't you be more series, sir?" asked Nanao as she fixed her glasses.

"I am series, but getting overworked won't help anything if we have to get in this fight at some point," said Shunsui.


	17. Chapter 17: Uryu vs Tori Hebi

"I'll take and finish you in one bite," said Tori Hebi as he charged Uryū with his mouth wide open.

"You have to catch me first," said Uryū as he vanished from sight.

"Sorry, but getting away from me is impossible," said Tori Hebi as he shot his poisoned soaked feathers into the air where Uryū had appeared.

"Uryū!" said Rukia as she watched him fall from the sky.

"You're mine now," said Tori Hebi as he opened his mouth right below him. Uryū fell right into his mouth as the others watched.

"He ate him!" said Renji.

"That was a good meal," said Tori Hebi.

"I can't believe this," said Rukia who was dumbfounded.

"He's not gone yet," said Orihime who had joined them after winning her fight. She was pointing at a blue light coming from Tori Hebi's stomach.

"What is that?!" asked Tori Hebi as he noticed the light. An arrow made of Retsu then blasted out his backside.

"You should really watch what you eat, it's going to kill you," said Uryū who walked out with an armor of pure retsu.

"You bastard, you shot my butt off," said Tori Hebi.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm about to do the same to the rest of you," said Uryū as a bow and arrow, made of retsu, appeared in his hands.

"Wait, you don't want to do this," said Tori Hebi with a worried expression.

"Sorry, but i don't give a damn of what happens to you," said Uryū as he shot the arrow.

"No!" said Tori Hebi as his entire body burnt away from the power and force of the retsu made arrow.

"I can't believe his retsu got that strong," said Mayuri who was surprised, but also intrigued by this.

"Now it's time to see how strong Death is," said Rukia as she looked at the fight over there.


	18. Chapter 18: Death vs Kin Doragon

"What's wrong boy, can't you fight?" asked Kin Doragon as he chased after Death, who was running to a cliffside.

"Oh I can fight, I was just looking for the best place to do it," said Death as he stopped running at the base of the cliff.

"You do know that you just cornered yourself, right?" asked Kin Doragon as he looked at him.

"We'll see who's cornered, obliterate all in your path, Jigoku Bureiku Sora (Hell Breaking Sky)," said Death as he held his sword out. In a flash of light, the blade of his sword became thinner while the guard grew bigger, encasing his entire hand.

"That Zanpakutō looks pretty weak," said Kin Doragon in a mocking tone of voice.

"Never judge a book by its cover," said Death.

"Whatever that means," said Kin Doragon as he shot a gold colored ball of retsu at him. As the attack came closer, Death did not move a muscle, but the guard did. It grew around the ball of retsu, absorbing the energy from the blast.

"Have a taste of your own power," said Death as he swung his Zanpakutō, creating a bigger version of Kin Doragon's attack.

"What?!" asked Kin Doragon as the attack hit him, creating a large explosion.

"How did you?" asked Kin Doragon as he laid on the ground, bleeding out of several wounds all over his body.

"Jigoku Bureiku Sora has the ability to absorb any attack that comes toward me, it even lets me do this, Shi Tokkō (Death Slayer)," said Death as he swung the Zanpakutō vertically down. As the sword was swung, a blast of red retsu shot out, cutting Kin Doragon in half and continued passed the captains by several yards.

"Looks like Death won," said Rukia who was a little afraid by the amount of power he had.

"That just leaves Ichigo," said Tōshirō as he looked at him and Dāku floating in the sky. They had to stopped fighting in order to watch those below them.


	19. Chapter 19: A surprise for Karin

As the fight in Soul Society was coming to a close, Karin had just taken out the Hollow she had been fighting.

"That wasn't so bad," said Karin who was exhausted.

"Karin, what was that thing, and what's going on?" asked Yuzu as she ran out from the house.

"It's a long story, Yuzu; but we should get you to a safe place right now," said Karin as she picked her up.

"Wait, where are we going, Karin?" asked Yuzu.

"The Urahara Shop," said Karin as she flew away. When they reached the shop, the two walked right on inside.

"Hey, Urahara, we have a problem," said Karin.

"Have you taken care of all the Soul Flowers?" asked Urahara as he walked out from the back room.

"There are still a few of them out there, but Hollows are all over the place now," said Karin.

"Then we better go and take care of them," said Jinta as he pulled out his rocket launcher.

"Where did he get that from?" Yuzu.

"Wait, this girl can see my weapon?" asked Jinta.

"This is my younger twin sister," said Karin.

"That explains it," said Ururu who had her boxing gloves on. The two then left to battle the Hollows.

"So, what are you going to do, Karin?" asked Urahara.

"I'm going to Soul Society, I have a feeling something big is about to happen," said Karin whose expression was uneasy.

"Is that where Ichigo is?" asked Yuzu.

"Yes, but it's to dangerous for you to go Yuzu, so you're going to stay here," said Karin.

"No, if Ichigo's in trouble, then I'm going," said Yuzu.

"But you have no way to protect yourself," said Karin who was showing her concern for her sister.

"I don't care, I'm going" said Yuzu as a blue retsu started to appear around her.

"No way," said Karin as she watched what happened to the retsu with a stunned expression.

"Now that's a surprise," said Urahara.


	20. Chapter 20: Ichigo's decision

As all the other fights stopped, Ichigo and Dāku readied for their battle up above everyone else.

"I have to say, I'm surprised that a Substitute Soul Reaper with the powers of a Visored is as strong as you," said Dāku.

"I'm also the King of Hell, and a Quincy," said Ichigo as his outfit changed to it's full powered state.

"What?!" asked a shocked Dāku.

"Take this," said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu, sending a blast of black and red retsu at Dāku.

"You're attacks gotten weaker," said Dāku as he used his Zanpakutō to sever the blast.

"That wasn't a Getsuga Tenshō, that was just the force of my swing releasing excess retsu," said Ichigo.

"You have to be kidding me," said Dāku.

"Now I'll show you the power of my Quincy half," said Ichigo as he swung Zangetsu once more.

"This time the power has shrunk even further, but it has a sharper feel to it," tought Dāku who was guarding again.

"Ichigo seems a lot stronger than ever," said Kenpachi with a smile.

"He's gone through a lot of training for that power," said Death.

"I'll admit that you are pretty strong, so I'll so you my Banki for that reason," said Dāku as he placed both hands on his Zanpakutō.

"Then let's see it," said Ichigo.

"Rain in the dark, Kurayami no Jigoku (Hell of Darkness)," said Dāku as a dark flame engulfed his sword and hands. Suddenly, his Zanpakutō was pulled apart into two swords, each with straight blades and chains on the bottom of the hilts.

"The spirit energy coming from him feels like an elephant sitting on me," said Rukia.

"Ichigo!" said Karin and Yuzu as they landed on the roof.

"What are you two doing here?!" asked Ichigo as he took his eyes off of Dāku.

"Here's my chance, Hikari Obliterator!" said Dāku as he swung both swords, creating a dark red retsu to shoot out at Ichigo from both blades.

"No!" said Yuzu as an energy bow appeared in her left hand, and fired an arrow that stopped Dāku's attack.

"Impossible!" said Dāku.

"Yuzu has Quincy powers?!" asked Orihime who was stunned along with everyone else.

"Ichigo, don't take your eyes off him, and don't hold back either!" said Karin.

"Right," said Ichigo as he put his attention back onto Dāku.

"So, you going to show me your Banki now?" asked Dāku who was not worried in the least.

"Actually, I'm going to show you the power that goes beyond Banki," said Ichigo.

"Beyond Bankai?!" asked everyone.

"Daburu Rirīsu (Double Release)," said Ichigo as he placed both hands on Zangetsu. A huge spiral vortex of blue, black, and red Retsu then appeared around him.


	21. Chapter 21: Ichigo's full power

"Just how strong will he be now?" asked Renji as everyone looked at the spiling vortex of Retsu.

"As strong as the Soul King," said Death.

"I hope he'll be alright," said Karin as she grabbed Tōshirō's hand, who had started blushing.

"Captain, are you blushing?" asked Rangiku.

"Shut up, Rangiku; this is a series moment right now," said Tōshirō. The vortex then stopped, and out from it appeared Ichigo, with a robe that had four rips up the back and bandages around his arms and stomach.

"Something's not right," said Kensei.

"You're a fool Ichigo, your Soul Energy has now dropped drastically, and you have no Zanpakutō," sad Dāku as he pointed at Ichigo's empty hands.

"He didn't give up his powers again, did he?" asked Rukia.

"You're wrong Dāku, Zangetsu is right here," said Ichigo as he pulled two Zanpakutōs out from behind his back. The one in his left hand had a skinny blade with a fang at the end and a small chain at the end of the hilt, and the one in his right hand was a shorter blade with four fangs and a reverse guard to the other one which resembled his old Banki's.

"Meet Jigoku Chēn Zangetsu, (Hell Chain Slashing Moon)," said Ichigo.

"So what, you have two Zanpakutōs now, but your power is still low," said Dāku with an evil smile.

"That's because if I let it all out, everyone would die from the pressur," said Ichigo.

"Can he really be that powerful?" asked Sajin.

"No one can be that strong," said Dāku before using another Hikari Obliterator.

"Don't underestimate me," said Ichigo as he tossed his right Zanpakutō into the air and stopped the attack with his hand alone.

"He stopped it with his bare hand?!" asked Isshin who was shocked. He had shown up shortly after Karin and Yuzu

"Now it's my turn," said Ichigo as he caught the Zanpakutō he had thrown into the air.

"Jigoku Tenshō!" said Ichigo as he swung both swords, creating an attack that mixed all three of his retsu colors.

"This power is not possible!" said Dāku as he tried to block it. Next thing he knew, both his Zanpakutōs broke as he turned to dust.

"With one hit," said Chad as everyone looked at him with stunned expressions.

"His powers have surpassed the Soul King's," said Death who was just as stunned as Chad.

"That was one good shot," said Ichigo before suddenly changing back and falling to the ground.

"Ichigo!" said Orihime as she used Santen Kesshun to catch him. The others then ran over to check on him.


	22. Chapter 22: A problem and confession

A day has passed since Ichigo fainted, and now he's finally awake and able to move.

"So the reason I fainted is because of all the energy that was flowing in me?" asked Ichigo as everyone stood around him.

"That is correct, it is a move that should be used sparingly ," said Mayuri.

"And just so you know, we made sure he couldn't do any weird experiments on you," said Renji.

"That's good," said Ichigo.

"I especially wouldn't let him do anything to the one I have chosen as my successor," said Yamamoto.

"Did you just say your successor?!" asked Ichigo and everyone else with stunned expressions.

"That is correct, upon my death, I want you to become the Head Captain of the Gotei 13," said Yamamoto.

"But he's a loose cannon sir, he'll destroy Soul Society," said Isshin, which made Ichigo a little mad.

"I have already made up my mind, now lets leave him to rest; oh, and could you watch him for me?" asked Yamamoto to Orihime as he headed to the door.

"Sure thing," said Orihime. A few minutes later, the two were all alone in the room.

"So, that was pretty crazy, huh?" asked Orihime.

"Yeah, I never thought that I would be chosen to be the Head Captain of this place," said Ichigo.

"Um, you know Ichigo, this might not be the time to tell you this, but I've always liked you," said Orihime who was bright red.

"I know, why else would you put up with a guy like me," said Ichigo.

"I don't mean as a friend," said Orihime.

"O, oh, um, that's what you meant," said Ichigo who was also blushing now that he has realized what she meant.

"So, how do you feel about me?" asked Orihime.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Ichigo as he laid a kiss on her that stunned Orihime for a few seconds.

"Whoa," said Orihime as they separated for a second, then kissed again.


	23. Epilogue

A few years later, Ichigo became the new Head Captain after Yamamoto suddenly passed away from his soul moving on, and a lot has changed. Ichigo and Orihime have married and are expecting a son. Soul Society has several changes now, including that souls will be reunited with their real families by a new group of Soul Reapers that have this as their only task. Next, Chad has been put in charge of an organization called FullSearch, the job of which is to find all the FullBrings and train them to use their powers. The third change is that Quincys and Soul Reapers are working together now, and all new Quincys will be trained by Uryū. A fourth change is that captains are allowed on Earth at any time, Tōshirō takes and uses this to visit Karin a lot. Finally, all Quincys, Fullbrings, or humans with spirit powers count as Substitute Soul Reapers, and are given Substitute Badges that show that they work for Soul Society.

The End.


End file.
